Between you and me
by Light Winchester
Summary: Mi contribución tardía a la Gruvia Week 2015. *Hair; Quiet; Bloom; Demons; Dancing; Light; Sweet. Portada temporal.
1. Hair

_**Hair.**_

Largo, corto, liso, ondeado, con flequillo o sin él. Juvia Loxar había cambiado su peinado demasiadas veces en un año, o tal vez en siete si se desearan considerar los años perdidos en las isla Tenrou.

Por supuesto, eso no era algo que realmente le interesara a Gray Fullbuster, es decir, era cabello, siempre y cuando permaneciera en su cabeza, su formato no tenía demasiada relevancia, la única razón por la cuál se había tomado el tiempo de analizarlo, era porque tras un largo y aburrido día sin misiones interesantes a considerar, el equipo mas fuerte de Fairy Tail había decido tomarse una tarde de descanso en el Gremio, donde muchos otros se encontraban haciendo lo mismo, incluyendo entre ellos, a la maga de agua.

Tampoco es que simplemente se hubiera sentado allí a observar su cabello, eso sería raro, pero estando situado a tan corta distancia de la barra, no pudo evitar escuchar a las hermanas Strauss discutir con la peliazul el fabuloso cambio de imagen que habían planeado para ella, algo que por supuesto, la maga elemental no dudó en anunciar a los cuatro vientos, que sería para impresionar a su querido Gray-sama.

_Irritante.-_

Esa fue la palabra mentalmente designada por el alquimista de hielo para describir el gran alboroto que las chicas del Gremio, y para su decepción varios de los hombres, estaban armando en este momento para seleccionar "que peinado le resultaría más favorecedor a Juvia."  
En verdad, _¿que acaso nadie tenía alguna misión que realizar el día de hoy?-_.  
¡Por Mavis! hasta Natsu se había visto involucrado en la discusión, afirmando que el color rosa era la mejor opción si su deseo era lucir genial.

Cada uno de los miembros de Fairy Tail tenía ahora una opinión respecto a que debería hacer la peliazul con su cabello. Erza planteaba un look femenino, dos coletas de preferencia, perfectas para resaltar su imagen; Lucy sugería utilizar las habilidades de Cáncer para hacerlo crecer, algo sobre verse genial en la Torre del Cielo; Mira con sus tijeras en mano discutía con Cana algo referente a un aspecto mas arriesgado y que seguramente impresionaría a muchos chicos, e incluso Freed había sugerido volverlo corto y amarillo, algo que por alguna razón a todos se les hizo sospechosamente familiar.

Todo comenzaba a salirse de control, para ese entonces hasta el maestro se había unido y para su desgracia, aún cuando todos estaban al borde de utilizar el cambio de imagen de Juvia como una excusa para iniciar una nueva batalla dentro del Gremio, la mirada cuestionante de la chica no se había apartado de él, en lo que era en su opinión, ya demasiado tiempo.

Él lo sabía, ella sería capaz de volverlo una réplica exacta del cabello de Ichiya si él se lo pidiera, algo demasiado perturbador para siquiera considerar; pero a decir verdad, él no deseaba que hiciera nada con su cabello en primer lugar. No lo admitiría frente a todas aquellas personas, al diablo con todo el asunto de ser nakamas de un mismo Gremio, esos desgraciados harían de su vida un chiste si se atreviera a admitirlo en público, pero así, ligeramente ondulado, cayendo delicada y armoniosamente sobre sus hombros, era como realmente le gustaba su cabello. Le recordaba a pequeñas olas de mar, lo cual era perfecto dado que el agua era precisamente su elemento.

No quería un cambio de imagen, ya había sido forzado a lidiar desde la versión 1.0 a la 2.0 de Juvia, definitivamente no estaba listo para lidiar con su versión 2.1. No quería que volviera a cambiar, mucho menos para impresionarlo.

Tomando ventaja de las explosiones y sillas voladoras que ahora tomaban lugar dentro del Gremio y captaban por primera vez en bastante tiempo los ojos de la maga de agua, apartándolos de su dirección, el alquimista de hielo decidió que no había nada mas que hacer allí y que la mejor decisión sería marcharse, por lo que colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando estuvo a pocos metros de su destino, fue interceptado por la maga estelar, quien ahora había decidido abandonar la disputa por su propia seguridad.

-Gray, ¿te marchas?- cuestionó.

-No es como que haya mucho que hacer por aquí.-

-Pero sabes que todo esto es por ti, ¿cierto? No creo que a Juvia le interese la opinión de ninguno de nosotros por encima de la tuya.-

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Es solo cabello, en tanto aún podamos distinguir que es Juvia, seguro se le verá bien.- un rubor involuntario se hizo presente en su rostro.

La chica esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Siquiera la misma Mirajane habría podido interceptar con tanta facilidad el mensaje escondido tras aquella oración disfrazada con desinterés.

-Entiendo, entonces realmente no te importará lo que sea que hagamos con su cabello, ¿verdad?.-

-No realmente.-

-Está bien.. ¡me aseguraré de no decepcionarte!-

Dicho eso la maga estelar se aventuró nuevamente en dirección al improvisado campo de batalla, dejando a un bastante desorientado Gray Fullbuster de pie en su lugar. Luego de un sonoro suspiro, se alejó en dirección a su casa.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, el alquimista de hielo caminaba por las calles de Magnolia en busca de un lugar donde cenar, usualmente, lo habría hecho en el Gremio, pero se sentía reacio a volver a aquel lugar y encontrarse nuevamente con aquel alboroto innecesario, y lo que era peor, se sentía reacio a descubrir que nuevo y extraño peinado le habrían escogido aquellos idiotas a la maga elemental, por lo que dada su escasa destreza culinaria, se vio forzado a buscar una alternativa.

Cruzó frente a diversos restaurantes y tiendas de comida rápida, pero a decir verdad, no estaba demasiado deseoso de comer, algo dentro de su estómago lo había estado molestando desde el inicio de esa tarde, probablemente todo aquel alboroto lo había enfermado, o al menos eso quería creer.

Cruzó frente a un pequeño local, y pensó que un Camarade Frank no sería tan mala idea, por lo que se aseguró de aún encontrarse vestido, y se dispuso a ingresar, pero no sin antes creer avistar una figura observándolo y voltear instintivamente en su dirección.

A pocos metros de distancia, de pie en la oscuridad junto a un banco del parque, pudo divisar la figura de una mujer que observaba en su dirección. No podía ver su rostro, pero tenía el cabello bastante largo y liso, cayendo delicadamente por sobre sus hombros, deslizándose hasta su pecho, un vestido que llegaba hasta poco antes de sus rodillas y unas botas bastante altas. La observó por un instante, entrecerrando sus ojos en un intento de descifrar de quien se trataba o por lo menos distinguir su rostro, pero le resultó en vano dado que la figura se encontraba situada totalmente en la oscuridad.

Lentamente, dicha mujer comenzó a dar pequeños y delicados pasos en su dirección, permitiendo que poco a poco las luces de la ciudad iluminaran su atuendo y finalmente su rostro; la marca azul en su pierna, que tímidamente se hacía notar a través del pronunciado corte en su falda, le dieron un fuerte indicio de su identidad, pero no fue hasta que aquel hermoso cabello color azul estuvo frente a él, que sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Largo y liso. Ese era el nuevo cabello de la maga de agua, no muy diferente al de la misma Erza, a diferencia que el de Juvia conservaba aún unas pequeñas puntas onduladas.

-¿Qué haces aquí en medio de la noche?- le cuestionó, intentado parecer lo más indiferente posible.

-Gray-sama se marchó temprano hoy, Juvia solo había salido a buscarlo..- explicó. Sus pálidas mejillas ahora adornadas con un adorable tono rosa.

-¿En medio del parque a estas horas?-

-¿Eh?- cuestionó confundida. -N..no, Juvia solo tomó esta ruta porque es cerca de la casa de Gray-sama, ella solo estaba de paso por aquí cuando lo vio.-

-Hm. ¿Por qué me buscabas de todos modos?-

-B..bueno, Juvia.. Juvia solo quería mostrarle a Gray-sama su nueva imagen..- admitió con nerviosismo sin advertir su mirada. Sus pequeñas manos jugueteando con la falda de su vestido color azul, moviéndose nerviosamente hacia los lados, mientras parecía esperar una respuesta.

El chico no estaba seguro de que responder.

_¿Linda?-_ siendo totalmente honesto, linda era una palabra que no le hacía justicia en este momento.. se veía mejor que eso. Por un lado, su vestimenta, fiel a su característico estilo delicado y femenino, se le veía particularmente hermosa esta vez, los colores azul y negro, resaltaban como de costumbre su pálida piel, mientras que con una selección menos invernal de telas, y un diseño de vestido sin mangas mas holgado, a penas ajustado por un delicado cinto al nivel de su cintura, le daban una apariencia fresca y juvenil. Por otro lado, su cabello; aún creía que su cabello ondulado era tan bello como las mismas olas del mar, pero debía admitir que como se veía ahora, era simplemente perfecto. Como caía a ambos lados de su rostro, rozando con algunos mechones sus sonrojadas mejillas era algo simplemente adorable, mientras que el resto de el se extendía delicadamente hasta su pequeña cintura, las pequeñas ondulaciones en sus puntas eran casi inexistentes en comparación a su estilo anterior, pero el modo en el que jugaban con el viento de la noche las hacía lo suficientemente dignas de ser comparadas también con la belleza de las olas del mar.

Juvia se veía hermosa. Demasiado para que él mago de hielo pudiera admitirlo.

-Si a Gray-sama le desagrada, Juvia puede camb..- decidió hablar al chica al notar la ausencia de respuesta por parte del joven frente a ella.

-No.- la interrumpió, -No deseo que lo cambies, está bien. T..te ves bien así.- continuó visiblemente sonrojado. -Creo que es uno de los mejores hasta ahora.-

-¿En verdad? Lucy-san dijo que a Gray-sama le gustaría, pero Juvia no estaba segura de que hacer, todos estaban dando demasiadas ideas..-

-Todos en ese Gremio están locos.. no deberías hacerles caso en absoluto.- respondió rápidamente. -Aunque quizá, sea buena idea que escuches a Lucy mas a menudo.- sonrió.

Una vez mas, se dispuso a abrir la puerta de aquel local de comida, pero antes de ingresar, se hizo a un lado aun sosteniéndola abierta y volteó en dirección a la maga elemental.

-¿M-me acompañas?.. te compraré algo, como celebración de la Juvia 2.1.-

La chica esbozó la sonrisa mas grande que sus labios pudieron permitir, y una vez, más el alquimista de hielo solo pudo pensar en que no podía verse mas hermosa.


	2. Quiet

**_Quiet._**

El clima en el Gremio se sentía diferente, o al menos así lo sentía Gray Fullbuster, quien por alguna extraña razón no había dejado de pensar que algo faltaba, algo que sin importar cuanto intentara, no había logrado determinar.

Observó a su alrededor, Lucy, Wendy y Charle conversando alegremente sobre alguna cosa probablemente sin importancia, Erza disfrutando distraídamente de uno de sus pasteles, Mira sirviendo las mesas mientras esquivaba algunas de las sillas que habían comenzado a volar por el lugar, Natsu desafiando a Laxus a una batalla a muerte o algo similar, Elfman gritando algo respecto a ser un hombre, Cana en una mesa cercana, probablemente en su tercer barril del día, Happy devorándose un pescado.. _Lo habitual-_ pensó para si mismo.

Sin embargo, no podía disipar la sensación de algo estaba mal, algo faltaba, todo se sentía extrañamente.. calmo, tranquilo. Exacto, eso era. La persona que hacía falta allí era su compañera, y casualmente acosadora personal, Juvia Loxar.

_¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes?- _se cuestionó.

De encontrarse allí, seguramente ya habría tomado la silla vacante junto a él y habría dedicado su mañana a observarlo detenidamente como si de la cosa mas extraordinaria del mundo se tratara. Jamás podría entender a esa chica, pero en cierto modo, se había acostumbrado a tenerla cerca.  
_  
¿Dónde está después de todo?-_

Pudo observar que el Dragon Slayer de Hierro y su exeed tampoco de encontraban cerca, y supuso por lógica, que la peliazul podría haberse marchado a una misión con ambos, al fin y al cabo, aún si no se habían declarado a si mismos como un equipo oficial, era habitual que concurrieran a misiones juntos.

-¿Distraído Gray?- cuestionó con amabilidad la mayor de los Strauss.

-Algo aburrido. Erza decidió que no tomaríamos misiones el día de hoy.-

-Es bueno un descanso de vez en cuando, deberías aprovecharlo.- le sugirió.

-Supongo..- respondió sin demasiado interés.

-¡Claro que si!, empieza por cambiar esa cara. ¿Te sirvo algo?-

-Ya surgirá algo interesante.- le sonrió. Ahora que lo mencionas, quizá un poco de..- no pudo finalizar su oración antes de que un gran banco de madera lo golpeara con fuerza.

-Gray, ¿estas bien?- cuestionó la chica alarmada, aunque a decir verdad, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

-¡¿Quien demonios?!-

-Oi ojos caídos, ¿has visto mi banco?- sonrió maliciosamente el Dragon Slayer pelirosa.

-¡¿Quiere pelear maldito cerebro de llamas?!-

-Bueno, al menos algo ha surgido.- comentó para si misma la albina.

-¡Ven a pelear entonces!-

-No te arrepientas luego..-

-Haha, ¡Estoy encendido!-

* * *

La tarde transcurrió normalmente, gritos, bebida, risas y disputas ocasionales, nada fuera de lo habitual para los magos de Fairy Tail, a excepción del alquimista de hielo quien aún no lograba disipar la molesta sensación de que todo, absolutamente todo estaba incompleto. Su intervención en la actividad predilecta de los hombres del Gremio no duró demasiado, al cabo de un par de minutos había perdido vergonzosamente el interés.

_Patético.-_

No se suponía que su ausencia le importara, mucho menos se suponía que alterara a tal punto la rutina que tanto tiempo le había tomado mantener. Con anterioridad, esos instantes de paz, esos instantes de serenidad lejos de los constantes cambios de humor y arrebatos emocionales innecesarios de la maga, representarían el indicio de una tarde estupenda, de interacciones ininterrumpidas con los demás miembros femeninos del Gremio, de escasas inundaciones repentinas, de exhibiciones corporales silenciosas, pero para su desgracia, ya no se sentía así. ¿En qué momento se había llegado a acostumbrar a sus miradas fulminantes e intentos de homicidio a cada chica que se atreviera a hablarle?, ¿o a sus desbordes emocionales en forma de llanto que sumergían al Gremio en lágrimas cada vez que el estaba por marcharse a una misión?, ¿cuando demonios dejó de sentirse molesto a cada suspiro o chillido irritante que se escapa de la boca de la chica al verlo quitar su camisa?.

No lo sabía. No tenía idea, pero en algún momento sucedió y en este momento podría jurar que hasta la extrañaba.

No que estuviera dispuesto a admitirlo.

_Probablemente solo este buscando algo con que distraerme.-_ pensó para si mismo.

Súbitamente, la puerta del Gremio se abrió, dejando ver a tres figuras ingresando al lugar.

-¿Cómo les fue con esa entrega?- cuestionó Macao Conbolt a los recién llegados.

-Nada que no pudiéramos manejar.- respondió un bastante conforme Gajeel.

-Unos bandidos interceptaron el carruaje de nuestro cliente, pero nada demasiado difícil.- agregó el exeed.

-Gajeel-kun fue un poco rudo con ellos.. Juvia está segura de que no volverán a desear cometer delitos otra vez..- comentó con algo de preocupación la maga de agua. Nadie la juzgó por ello, conociendo al Dragon Slayer, esos tipos tenían suerte de aún respirar.

Mirajane se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa donde los recién llegados habían decido sentarse a descasar, sin embargo, los ojos de la maga elemental no habían dejado de inspeccionar cada rincón del lugar en busca de algo. El mago de hielo sonrió internamente, todos sabían que era lo que buscaba.

Los hermosos orbes azules de la chica se detuvieron una vez avistó su objetivo, y sin dudarlo se colocó en pie. El alquimista dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa al notar que se dirigía hacia él.

-¡Gray-sama, Juvia lo extrañó!-

_Adiós tranquilidad.-_


	3. Bloom

**_Bloom._**

-¿El Hanami?-

-¡Si, Juvia ha estado esperando para ir con Gray-sama desde que se unió a Fairy Tail!-

-¿C-conmigo?-

El mago retrocedió.

-¡Si!-

-T-te refieres con Fairy Tail..-

-No, con Gray-sama.-

-Juvia, sabes que todos los miembros del Gremio concurrimos juntos cada año.-

-Por supuesto que Juvia lo sabe, y por supuesto no hay nada que desee más que disfrutar el Hanami con sus amigos, pero.. Juvia está invitando a Gray-sama a _estar _con Juvia junto con Fairy Tail..-

El chico la observó confuso, e incómodo. _¿Por qué estaba ella sonrojada ahora?-_

-Juvia, si planeas concurrir con todos, es bastante evidente que estaré allí.-

La chica negó frenéticamente.

-N-no.. no es a eso a lo que Juvia se refería, Juvia y Gray-sama irán con todos al Hanami pero, pero.. _juntos_.-

A decir verdad, el alquimista de hielo realmente estaba confuso. No se consideraba a si mismo un tonto como Natsu, pero no le encontraba el sentido a lo que la chica frente a él estaba planteando, por un momento pensó que ella lo estaba invitando al Hanami, a concurrir juntos, solos ellos dos, era algo lógico proviniendo de Juvia, pero ella efectivamente planeaba concurrir con todo el Gremio, incluyéndolo, razón por la cual no lograba comprender su súbita invitación.

-Mira Juvia.. no estoy entendiendo a que..-

-¡Chicos, Natsu ha vuelto a desafiar a Laxus! ¡Pelearan ahora mismo, vengan!- anunció un casi sin aliento Jet desde las puertas del Gremio.

-¿Otra vez?- cuestionó preocupada la maga estelar.

-Natsu-san no aprenderá más..- se lamentó la Dragon Slayer del cielo.

Los murmullos se hicieron cada vez mas fuertes y las apuestas improvisadas comenzaron a formarse a medida que todos abandonaban el Gremio en dirección al lugar del enfrentamiento.

-¿No vienes Gray?- cuestionó alguien de entre la multitud. -¡Laxus le pateará el trasero a Natsu!-

-No me lo perdería.- afirmó el joven Fullbuster y estuvo a punto de correr en dirección a la puerta, cuando la pequeña mano de Juvia lo detuvo.

-Gray-sama..-

-Ah si, lo que digas Juvia, el Hanami y todo eso.- intentó zafarse de su agarre.

-¿Entonces Gray-sama irá con Juvia?- cuestionó con ilusión.

-Eh, si, ¡como quieras!- esta vez logró liberarse.

-¡Juvia está tan feliz Gray-sama!-

La respuesta que obtuvo fue un pulgar arriba en la distancia, mientras la sombra de su amado se alejaba con rapidez a través de la puerta del Gremio, no sin antes por su puesto, haber perdido su camisa. La chica se quedó junto a la barra, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, totalmente ajena a la mirada de Erza puesta sobre ella.

* * *

Juvia Loxar estaba emocionada.

Faltaban menos de veinticuatro horas para el Hanami, menos de veinticuatro horas para presenciar el hermoso florecer de los cerezos arcoiris, menos de veinticuatro horas para ver a Gray y pasar tiempo junto a él. Simplemente, estaba feliz.

Con evidente nerviosismo, recorría su dormitorio sin tener idea alguna de que hacer, habían demasiadas cosas en las cuales pensar.. atuendo, zapatos, cabello.. debía verse perfecta, el problema, es que no tenía idea de que usar.

-Juvia debería considerar ir de compras mas a menudo.- se lamentó observando la gran cantidad de abrigos y vestidos de similar apariencia dentro de su guarda ropas.

-¿Debería Juvia usar una yukata?-

Suspiró pesadamente.

-Juvia mejor debería concentrarse en preparar algo para mañana, según Gajeel-kun la apariencia no importa si una chica no es buena en la cocina.. pensándolo bien, eso fue algo machista..- comentó para si misma.

Ignorando por un instante su pequeño dilema, decidió marcharse a realizar las compras en el mercado, quien sabe con suerte, hasta podría encontrar el atuendo perfecto en el camino.

* * *

Fairy Tail se encontraba una vez más de fiesta, el día del Hanami finalmente había llegado. La maga estelar del Gremio celebraba con entusiasmo que finalmente podría concurrir al Festival con sus amigos, en lugar de permanecer enferma en su casa. Se había asegurado de no tomar misiones durante dos largas semanas para prevenir que algo pudiera alterar su perfecta salud, y aunque eso no le había resultado demasiado favorable con el asunto de su renta, aseguraba que sin dudas valdría la pena. Los demás miembros bebían y disfrutaban del entretenimiento, o eso intentaban, ya que que en esta ocasión, era el Dragon Slayer de Hierro quien había decido subir al escenario.

-Que extraño..- comentó para si mismo el alquimista de hielo desde su mesa, su mirada en dirección a las grandes puertas.

-¿Dijiste algo Gray?- cuestionó la pelirroja, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Eh?, nada.. es solo que estamos a punto de marcharnos para el Hanami y..-

-¿Dónde está Juvia?- lo interrumpió Erza al notar que la maga de agua no se encontraba en ningún lugar.

-¿Juvia?.. bueno, eso era lo que te estaba comentando, todo el alboroto de ayer y aún no llega.-

La maga de re-equipo negó con su cabeza.

-¿Realmente no escuchaste nada de lo que Juvia te dijo ayer, verdad?-

El chico pestañeó confundido.

-Si no hubieras estado tan apresurado por presenciar la pelea entre Natsu y Laxus, quizá hubieras entendido que Juvia te estaba invitando a una cita.-

-¡¿Ehhh?!-

-Quizá no una cita real, pero a acompañarla durante el Hanami. Por lo que supongo dado que aceptaste, ella quizá esperaba que pasaras por Fairy Hills a recogerla.-

-Pero.. yo no, nosotros no..- el mago de hielo podía sentir sus mejillas quemar, y el rosa que emanaba de ellas no pasó desapercibido por Titania.

-Hace medio año te dije que deberías ser mas claro con tus sentimientos.-

Antes de que pudiera responder, el joven Fullbuster pudo observar como la peliazul ingresaba al Gremio, ganando la atención de Macao y Wakaba, quienes estando cerca de la puerta, la saludaron con entusiasmo.

_Esos viejos.-_ pensó para si mismo, notando como las miradas de ambos hombres, se clavaban en la delicada figura de la joven que ahora, se dirigía hacia él.

-Erza-san, Gray-sama.- saludó.

-Juvia te ves hermosa.- elogió la pelirroja, notando su cambio de vestuario.

La peliazul agradeció tímidamente, sus mejillas decoradas por un leve color rosa.

Gray debía admitirlo, se veía bastante linda. Llevaba un vestido color azul claro, no demasiado revelador, pero que dejaba en evidencia sus brazos y pecho, llegando hasta sus rodillas con un delicado diseño campana. Su cabello igual al que siempre, con uno de sus característicos sombreros, y en su cuello, un hermoso pendiente que podría jurar, era del exacto color de sus ojos.

No que supiera con exactitud el color de sus ojos.

Se quedó observándola, hasta que un golpe en su brazo por parte de la maga de re-equipo lo alejó de su trance.

-B-bueno.. esto.. Juvia, sobre lo de ayer.. lo de hoy, sobre lo de pasar por tu casa, la verdad es que yo no..-

-Esta bien Gray-sama. Juvia esperó por si acaso, pero en realidad ella y Gray-sama en ningún momento acordaron que él pasara por su casa.-

-Exacto.. bueno, de todos modos lamento que hayas esperado.-

La chica le dedicó una de sus habituales sonrisas, y tras el anuncio del maestro, todos se retiraron del Gremio.

* * *

Las horas habían pasado ya, y la noche comenzaba a hacer su aparición; todos reían y admiraban con asombro la belleza de aquellos particulares árboles de cerezo. Junto a la orilla del río, cierta maga de agua compartía una animada conversación con Levy y Gajeel, aunque en el fondo, no se sentía tan animada como intentaba aparentar, desde la esquina de su ojo, podía observar al mago de hielo reír ante algo que la maga estelar parecía estarle contando, y eso, comenzaba a angustiarla, algo que se reflejó en su rostro.

-¡Oi, Juvia!- llamó su amigo junto a ella. -Creí que el stripper había aceptado venir contigo a esta cosa, entonces ¿por qué no vas a hablarle en lugar de estar ahí toda angustiada?-

La chica tardó en responder.

-Creo que Gray-sama no planeaba realmente estar con Juvia hoy..- dirigió su mirada al suelo.

-Bueno, bueno.. Gray es un poco.. emm.. bueno Gray no es del tipo sentimental o cariñoso en absoluto, estoy segura de que él si deseaba venir contigo pero no tiene idea de como actuar..- intentó levantarle el ánimo Levy, generando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la maga elemental.

-Gracias por preocuparse por Juvia, ella está feliz de contar con buenos amigos.- agradeció poniéndose en pie. -Pero Juvia está algo cansada, así que se irá a su casa ahora. Buenas noches.- les dedicó una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Sola?- cuestionó algo preocupada la pequeña peliazul. Gajeel resopló.

-Claro que no, yo la acompañaré..-

-Por supuesto que no Gajeel-kun, Juvia puede cuidarse sola, ustedes deben disfrutar del festival, además todo está muy iluminado hoy.-

-Pero..-

-En verdad, muchas gracias. Juvia se irá ahora.-

Lentamente, la figura de la maga se alejó entre la multitud de magos, quienes perdidos en sus propias actividades, no parecieron notar que se marchaba, a excepción de un mago en particular, quien al notar a la peliazul desaparecer entre los árboles cercanos, no dudó en seguirla, aunque no sin antes recibir una mirada de aprobación por parte de la pelirroja.

-¡Juvia!- llamó haciendo a la chica voltear.

-¿Gray-sama?-

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- cuestionó acercándose, y notando por primera vez una pequeña lágrima que corría por la mejilla de la chica.

-J-juvia está algo cansada, así que se iba a casa.- mintió.

-Pero.. el festival aún no termina, creí que realmente estabas entusiasmada por venir conmigo y los demás.-

Finalmente, la maga de agua se vio incapaz de contener las demás lágrimas que comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas. Llevó sus manos a su rostro instintivamente para detenerlas, preocupando al chico frente a ella, que ahora, comenzaba a repasar e su mente, los eventos de esa tarde.

-Realmente deseabas que pasara más tiempo contigo hoy, ¿verdad?-

La maga se sorprendió.

-Juvia, Juvia no planeaba invitar a Gray-sama a concurrir solo con ella, no sería lo mismo sin Fairy Tail pero.. Juvia creyó que quizá Gray-sama querría haber pasado mas tiempo con Juvia.. quizá por ser la época del año en que las flores florecen.. Juvia nunca podía concurrir a estos festivales porque las personas decían que los arruinaba con su lluvia, por eso verlos con Fairy Tail es tan especial, Juvia solo creyó que podría ser más especial si podía compartirlo con Gray-sama.. pero Gray-sama no tiene que sentirse culpable, él no..-

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al verse envuelta en un fuerte abrazo. Gray la había abrazado.

-Lo lamento.- le dijo. -Lamento no haber comprendido lo que deseabas antes, no sabía que todo el asunto del Hanami y lo de estar junto a todos era algo tan importante.-

Antes de que la peliazul pudiera responder, fuegos artificiales comenzaron a hacer su aparición en el estrellado cielo, haciéndolos observar en su dirección. Era algo realmente hermoso.

Al alquimista de hielo, le tomó un instante percibir que aún mantenía sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la maga de agua, pero ella no parecía estar al tanto de esto, dado que sus ojos se mantenían aún en los fuegos, su boca entreabierta con aparente asombro. Fue en ese entonces, con el brillo de los fuegos reflejados en sus azules orbes, que Gray recordó algo importante.. debía ser más claro con sus sentimientos. Un intenso color rosa se hizo dueño de sus mejillas.

-Juvia..-

La chica lo miró.

-El festival no terminará hasta dentro de un par de horas.. ¿te gustaría dar un paseo por la ciudad? visitaremos los puestos y comeremos algo.. solo nosotros..-

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse también, pero asintió con entusiasmo.

-A Juvia le encantaría..-

Solos, bajo los fuegos artificiales, con aquella chica sonriente aún entre sus brazos, Gray Fullbuster no pudo evitar reír y pensar que quizá las flores de cerezo, no fueran las únicas cosas que podrían florecer ese día.


	4. Damons

_**Damons.  
**_

Marcharse. Esa había sido su decisión.

Abandonarlo todo por un bien mayor, dejar atrás todo lo que le era preciado con el fin de protegerlo. Protegerlo del mal, protegerlo de si mismo.

Incontables noches se había pasado despierto observando el cielo, repitiéndose una y otra vez que eso era lo mejor, cuestionándose igualmente si lo era en realidad. A veces pensaba en sus amigos, los amigos que seguramente aguardarán su regreso, y se sorprenderán ampliamente al saber que eso no pasará. A veces pensaba en su familia, a veces en su pueblo y a veces en su maestra, todos aquellos que habían perdido su vida a causa de ese mal, ese mal que consumía todo a su paso, esa oscuridad que tantas vidas había arruinado. Pensaba también en cierta maga del tiempo, la bruja como se había hecho llamar alguna vez, se cuestionaba que pensaría al saber que su sacrificio solo había servido para permitirle un día convertirse en esto.

Pensaba en todo aquello que había vivido, y lo mucho que lo esperaba a partir de entonces, pero por sobre todas las cosas, pensaba en _ella_.

_¿Me odiará?, ¿me estará esperando?-_

Sabía que ella jamás lo odiaría, deseaba que fuera capaz de hacerlo, y a la vez, se negaba a pensar que estaba deseando llenar su puro corazón de sentimientos tan oscuros. No sabía si ella lo esperaba, pero podía jurar que si lo hacía.. ella siempre lo había esperado.

Más de una vez se había cuestionado al pensar en ella, si realmente las cosas tenían que haber terminado del modo en que estaban, más de una vez se cuestionó si en lugar de marcharse, podría haberla dejado acunarlo en sus brazos hasta hacer desaparecer sus demonios, en lugar de haberse convertido en uno.

_Sus demonios. _Los fantasmas de su pasado que se habían apoderado de él, cada pérdida, cada mirada impotente ante la destrucción de sus seres queridos, cada lágrima en el rostro de sus amigos, la promesa que había realizado frente a la tumba de sus padres.. todo había pasado por una razón. No podía librarse de ellos, no podía olvidar, ellos eran el porque de su venganza, ellos eran su razón para continuar con vida.. aún así, ¿por qué entonces aún dudaba?.

En noches tan estrelladas como esta, no podía evitar pensar en la chica que había dejado sola en aquella cabaña; aquella chica que de seguro, hizo llorar al cielo por incontables noches en su ausencia; aquella chica que no merecía haber sido abandonada allí. Ella era probablemente la mayor de sus victimas, aquella persona a quien mas había herido y probablemente, la única persona que una sencillo "vuelve" lo haría abandonar todo lo que había construido en estos últimos meses, en una noche como esta. Por eso no debía verla, no debía saber de ella, no era justo. No era justo para ella.

Observando la marca oscura que ahora se extendía por su torso llegando incluso a rostro, no pudo evitar la sonrisa irónica sobre sus labios, se había convertido en algo no muy distinto a lo que buscaba destruir. ¿Era ese el deseo de su padre?, no importaba realmente, destruir E.N.D era el deseo de su padre, deseo que el cumpliría, aún si eso le costara la vida, ese era su objetivo. Por eso lo había dejado todo, por eso había renunciado a todo.. no había sido capaz de darle paz al alma de su padre, Juvia había sido la persona que una vez más había tomado su responsabilidad, otra de las tantas personas que de un modo u otro habían tenido que sacrificarse por él.. ya no más. Vengaría a su padre, lo compensaría por haber sido un cobarde, vengaría a su madre y también a su pueblo, vengaría a Ur, vengaría a Ultear; acabaría con la oscuridad, y quizá así, quizá algún día podría regresar, redimir sus pecados, iniciar una nueva vida con sus amigos, regresar a su hogar, con ella.

Con su rostro sonriente como último pensamiento, se dejó caer sobre su cama, de seguro esta noche como todas las otras, soñaría con ella, pero quizá esta vez, quizá solo esta vez, imaginaría un mundo distinto, un mundo en el que sus demonios nunca hubieran existido, y solo por esa vez, pudieran sonreír juntos.


	5. Dancing

Juvia Loxar no sabía bailar.. o al menos eso era lo que se había dicho toda su vida. No lo sabía en realidad, al fin y al cabo, jamás lo había intentado realmente antes.

Siendo la mujer de la lluvia, no creció como una chica que participara en festivales o concurriera a las mismas fiestas que los demás chicos, no que no lo hubiera intentado alguna vez, pero los rostros de fastidio por parte de las personas al verla llegar, habían logrado que dejara de intentarlo. Nadie la había invitado a bailar jamás, a excepción quizá de Bora, quien había sido el primer chico en invitarla a un gran baile en ciudad de Roble, aunque no tardó demasiado en cancelar su invitación asegurando que siendo un evento al aire libre ella sin dudas lo arruinaría.

La maga de agua, no había tenido buenas experiencias en con los chicos, así como su ex novio Bora, los pocos chicos que alguna vez habían intentado acercarse a ella, le habían roto el corazón al abandonarla sin demasiadas explicaciones. _"Tu lluvia es molesta." "Eres la extraña mujer de la lluvia"-_ eran algunas de las que podía recordar. Pero eso era diferente ahora, ella ya no era esa persona, sus días finalmente eran soleados, y en noches como estas podía disfrutar de las estrellas junto a sus amigos, su familia. Juvia Loxar era realmente feliz, y eso era gracias a una persona, Gray Fullbuster, el chico que alejó la lluvia.

En ese momento, el alquimista de hielo se encontraba a pocos metros de ella, bailando y riendo alegremente con la pequeña Dragon Slayer del cielo, sorprendiendo a muchos dado que todos sabían muy bien que bailar, no era precisamente de las actividades predilectas del joven. A la maga de agua por su parte, eso solo le hizo pensar que ese chico jamás dejaría de sorprenderla, era un caballero, era su héroe, era perfecto. Por esa razón, lo había decidido, su primer baile debía ser con él.. bueno, su primer baile voluntario, haciendo memoria, Lyon Vastia si la había invitado a bailar hace no mucho tiempo durante la celebración posterior a los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, no lo había recordado antes probablemente porque pero no había durado demasiado, el chico era un excelente bailarían y tras haberlo pisados tres veces en cuestión de segundos, la joven se había sentido demasiado avergonzada para continuar, aún después de que el chico hubiera ofrecido enseñarle.

Hoy sería diferente. Se había preparado para esto, o al menos eso creía.

Había practicado durante horas frente a su espejo, incluso, había contado con la tutoria especial de Titania, quien amablemente se había ofrecido a ayudarla tras haber escuchado su "conmovedora e inspiradora historia" como la había llamado; con sinceridad, no estaba segura de haber logrado una gran mejora, Erza era una perfeccionista apasionada, y a decir verdad, los gritos y los discursos no son la mejor manera de tranquilizar a una aprendiz que pareciera tener dos pies izquierdos. Pese a todo, confiaba en que podría funcionar, solo necesitaba invitarlo, y por supuesto, que él dijera que si.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la pista de baile, debatiéndose internamente que palabras debería elegir para tan importante propuesta. Finalmente se situó junto a su objetivo, ambos magos la observaron, Wendy con una gran sonrisa y un rápido elogio a su atuendo, y el alquimista de hielo, _¿sonrojado?_.

-Juvia-san, ¿deseas bailar con Gray-san?-

_¿Eh? No, se supone que ella sería quien lo propusiera.-_

Ehh.. ehh.. Juvia.. ella quería, Gray-sama..-

La Dragon Slayer sonrió.

-Creo que iré a invitar a Natsu-san, alguien debe alejarlo de la mesa de bocadillos.. que se diviertan.- se excusó la pequeña y se marchó.

-Bueno, Gray-sama.. Juvia se preguntaba si.. si.. si Gray-sama desearía bailar con Juvia?-

Silencio. El chico miró nerviosamente hacia un lado.

-No.-

-¿N-no?-

-Lo siento Juvia, pero no ahora, debo.. debo hacer algo..-

-Oh. Juvia entiende.- dicho esto le dedicó una débil sonrisa y se marcho.

* * *

Se apresuró a alejarse de allí, podía sentir las lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas, una vez más había sido rechazada, aunque esta vez, ella había estado segura de que él diría que si. Se apresuró en subir la escalera y ascender al segundo piso, la fiesta se estaba realizando mayoritariamente en el primero, así que creyó que al hacerlo, podría encontrar algo de privacidad.

-Juvia, ¿no quieres bailar?- le cuestionó alguien, aunque no distinguió quien, ya que sus palabras solo la hicieron apresurar su corrida hasta uno de los balcones, que afortunada pero sorprendentemente, estaba totalmente vacío.

No percibió la puertas cerrarse tras de sí una vez alcanzó a salir, como tampoco percibió a las dos chicas que habían estado junto a la puerta al pasar, y que habían sido en realidad, las mismas en cerrar la puerta con sonrisas satisfechas en sus rostros.

La chica se quedó allí un instante, admirando el cielo mientras sus lágrimas dejaban de escapar, sus manos delicadamente posadas sobre el barandal.

No mucho después, escuchó la puerta abrirse esta vez, y luego cerrarse, aunque no volteó a ver; sintió un par de pasos, y se sorprendió cuando desde la esquina de sus ojos pudo apreciar a su amado cómodamente recostado sobre el barandal.

-¡G-gray-sama! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí afuera? l-la fiesta es adentro.-

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte.-

-Bueno.. Juvia estaba..-

-¿No es lindo?- cuestionó súbitamente el alquimista. -La privacidad, el aire fresco de la noche.-

-Si.. es muy lindo.- respondió la peliazul observando a la distancia las luces de la ciudad, ajena al hecho de que el joven había abandonado su lugar para situarse ahora junto a ella.

-Juvia..- dijo captando su atención y extendiendo una mano hacia ella. -..¿quieres bailar?-

La chica estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él, articulando el más grande si que sus labios y cuerdas vocales le permitieran, sin embargo, optó por dirigir su mirada al suelo.

-¿Por qué está Gray-sama invitando a Juvia cuando hace solo unos segundos le dijo que no quería?-

-Dije que no en ese momento.- respondió. -Se supone debía pedirle a Wendy que te trajera aquí, pero llegaste antes de que pudiera hacerlo.-

Estaba confundida. Levantó su mirada para observarlo, pero el alquimista de hielo había desviado su mirada a un lado mientras despeinaba nerviosamente su cabello, un muy evidente tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué debía Wendy traer a Juvia?-

El chico rió.

-¿En serio no viste a Erza y a Lucy junto a las puertas cuando saliste?-

La chica negó, aún confundida.

-Ellas han estado toda la noche evitando que las personas ocupen este balcón..- explicó. -Erza me contó de.. "sus clases" y de lo emocionada que estabas por ser tu primer baile o algo así.. quería que fuera especial. No se supone que tuvieras que ser tu quien invitara a alguien a tu primer baile, es el chico quien debe hacerlo..-

_Especial.-_ Gray Fullbuster realmente era la persona mas perfecta de todo el mundo.

-..en fin, no soy precisamente bueno en esto, pero creí que en lugar como este, sin nadie alrededor.. po..-

-¡Gray-sama!- lo interrumpió la maga arrojándose a sus brazos. -Muchas gracias, es perfecto..- lloró junto a su pecho.

El chico solo sonrió y torpemente rodeó su cintura.

Esa noche, Juvia Loxar tuvo su primer baile de verdad, y en aquel balcón, pudo también observar el más hermoso de los amaneceres, junto a su amado, aún bailando.


	6. Light

_**Light.**_

_Ella_ era luz. La luz que él tanto necesitaba, pero que tan poco merecía.

Lo había sabido desde hacía mucho, quizá hace más de lo que el mismo creía, una parte de él siempre había sido consciente de la oscuridad que vivía en su interior, la oscuridad que Ur había sellado, pero que el tiempo se había encargado de liberar.  
Jamás entendería porque una chica como _ella_ se había enamorado de él, porque alguien dispuesta a tanto por amor, perdía su tiempo intentando conquistar a alguien como él.

_Gray-sama alejó la lluvia, y le mostró a Juvia su primer día soleado.-_ esa había sido siempre su justificación.

Ella lo idolatraba, se encargaba de hacerle saber a todos lo increíble que era, o al menos, lo increíble que ella creía que él era. Viendo hacia atrás, el día que se conocieron él no había nada increíble, había luchado por defender a una amiga, algo que cualquier miembro de Fairy Tail habría hecho, algo que _ella_ misma había hecho desde que se unió al Gremio, y aquel cielo azul si se lo preguntaban, no había sido nada más que una recompensa divina hacia esa chica cuyo corazón finalmente había encontrado la luz, _su luz_, algo en lo que no creía haber influenciado en absoluto. Se consideraba a si mismo un espectador, un chico afortunado que pudo ser testigo de un tan memorable acontecimiento en la vida de aquella chica, alguien que había sido testigo de la desaparición de sus tinieblas, y su inicio como una nueva persona.

Jamás se perdonaría haberle arrebatado su preciado cielo azul, no importaba ya si efectivamente había sido él quien había alejado la lluvia, porque si algo era seguro, era que definitivamente si había sido él quien la había regresado a su vida al romper su corazón, al abandonarla como todos la habían abandonado siempre. Él chico que había sido una vez testigo del descubrimiento de su luz, la había vuelto a dejar en la oscuridad.

Jamás se perdonaría por ello.

Había intentado alejarla, había intentado hacerla entender que no debía esperar nada de él, y finalmente la había hecho entender porque lo había intentado desde un principio.

Pero ella nunca lo había dejado de esperar, nunca había dejado de creer en él, Juvia Loxar nunca lo había dejado de amar.

El cielo azul había vuelto ahora, como también lo había hecho el sol.. Gray había vuelto. Fue entonces cuando el Devil Slayer lo comprendió, realmente no había sido él quien había alejado la lluvia, había sido su presencia, la presencia de alguien que logró hacerle ver que ella era valiosa, una persona, algo más que la simple mujer de la lluvia. Nada lo había hecho sentir más satisfecho en su vida que esa simple revelación, él había ayudado a despertar a aquel increíble ser de su eterna pesadilla. Por eso había vuelto la lluvia al marcharse, y por eso se había vuelto a ir con su regreso, porque finalmente, él había vuelto a ella, aún cuando muy bien sabía que él no merecía ser la razón de su felicidad.

Esa Juvia, la Juvia que finalmente había encontrado su cielo despejado, era todo lo que el jamás lograría ser, o al menos, lo que no lograría volver a ser, no después de todos sus errores. Ella era amable, cariñosa, ella era compasiva y sabía perdonar, incluso a alguien como él, ella era inocente y sin rencores, ella definitivamente era luz. La luz que lo había salvado de su oscuridad.

Gray Fullbuster no derrotó a E.N.D; Gray Fullbuster recuperó a su mejor amigo, quien en su opinión, tan solo había perdido el control por unos instantes. Natsu Dragneel era un monstruo, un monstruo glotón e irritante, pero jamás un demonio, al menos no uno que dañaría a sus amigos y destruiría a la mismísima humanidad, no el Natsu que el conocía.

Si usó sus poderes de Devil Slayer ese día, pero no cobró venganza alguna al final, hizo algo que en su opinión todas aquellas personas que alguna vez se habían sacrificado por él, seguramente preferirían.. luchó por sus amigos, luchó por proteger aquello que le era mas preciado. Una parte de él, se sintió orgulloso en ese entonces, no era el mismo Gray, no era el Gray que había sido alguna vez un orgulloso miembro de Fairy Tail, pero en ese momento por un instante, había sentido que había vuelto a ser él mismo, aquel que había jurado vivir por aquellas personas y no en nombre de ninguna estúpida venganza.

Nadie comentó lo sucedido, nadie aceptó sus disculpas, nadie siquiera las escuchó. Dijeron que eran innecesarias, pero el las reiteró igualmente.

_-Lo que sucedió en el pasado, se queda en el pasado. No te disculpes por ello. Eres un miembro de Fairy Tail, vamos a casa mocoso.-_ esas habían sido las palabras del maestro, y todos parecieron pensar igual. Sin embargo, había un perdón que por sobre todos los demás demandaba su corazón.. _Juvia_.

El había traicionado a todos, pero él había traicionado por sobre todas las personas a Juvia. La había lastimado, y no lo olvidaría, dedicaría su vida si fuera necesario en un intento probablemente en vano de compensarla, iniciando por pedirle perdón.

Juvia sonrió cuando lo hizo, aún cuando el chico estuvo a punto de llorar ella le dijo que todo estaba bien. Ella sonrió, aquella sonrisa que tanto había extrañado ver, cargada con la ternura que solo ella parecía guardar en su corazón para él. No tardo mucho hasta que la chica también lloró, pero sus lágrimas fueron de felicidad, la misma felicidad que reflejaban sus ojos al darle la bienvenida. Ella ya lo había perdonado, y aunque no se lo mereciera, nada en el mundo lo había hecho sentir tan feliz.

Juvia realmente era luz, la luz que estaba seguro, eliminaría finalmente sus restos de oscuridad.


	7. Sweet

_**Sweet.**_

_Dulce. Demasiado, realmente demasiado dulce.-_

-¿Qué le parece Gray-sama?-

_Dulce. Demasiado, demasiado, jodidamente dulce.-_

-Está.. bien.-

-¿Bien?- la chica pareció decepcionada. -Si a Gray-sama no le gustan, Juvia podría preparar otros..-

-No, no te preocupes, están realmente buenos.- mintió.

-¿Está Gray-sama seguro?-

-Si- volvió a mentir.

-¿En verdad? ¿No le hace falta algo de miel?, ¿cerezas?, ¿azúcar quizá..?-

-¡NO!-

_Definitivamente azúcar no.-_

La chica retrocedió sorprendida.

-E-es decir.. está bien así, no le hace falta nada.. ¿ves?- llevó a su boca una gran porción. -..está delicioso.-

La chica sonrió con satisfacción.

-Entonces Juvia se irá ahora..- anunció quitándose su delantal azul. -..Juvia prometió ayudar a Gajeel-kun con un obsequio para Levy-san.-

Se acercó y depositó un pequeño beso sobre la mejilla del pelinegro.

-Juvia se alegra de poder agradar a Gray-sama.-

Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y luego se marchó en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Te veo en el Gremio!- gritó el chico antes de verla partir.

* * *

-De verdad no logro entender que de esto no te agrada..- comentó el Dragon Slayer de fuego llevándose a una gran bocanada de pancakes a su boca. -..es delicioso.

-¡Natsu no hables con la boca llena de comida!- chilló la maga estelar antes de tomar una rebanada de pastel. -Pero Natsu tiene razón, Juvia es realmente buena cocinera.-

-¿Ella realmente prepara todo esto cada mañana?- cuestionó sorprendida Charle, sus ojos depositados sobre la inmensa mesa repleta de postres y diferentes alimentos.

-Cada una de ellas.-

-Juvia-san siempre nos preparó muchas cosas deliciosas en Fairy Hills, pero esto es sorprendente..- comentó la Dragon Slayer del cielo.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto..- continuaba comiendo Natsu.

-Ya lo haces, si Gray no nos trae el desayuno al Gremio tu te encargas de aparecerte en su casa..- se quejo la rubia. -Por cierto Gray, realmente no entiendo como pueden no gustarte estas cosas.-

-¡Aye! Todo lo que hace Juvia es realmente delicioso.- comentó el exceed azul.

-No es que no me agraden, es que son demasiado dulces..-

-¿Y que con eso? Son postres después de todo..- intervino confundido el Dragon Slayer.

-Entiendo, es que a Gray no le agradan demasiado las cosas dulces.- aclaró Lucy, recordando ahora que él ya se lo había comentado alguna vez.

-¿No deberías habérselo dicho ya?- cuestionó la maga de re-equipo, quien procedía ahora a deleitarse con su cuarta rebanada de pastel.

-Lo he intentado, pero ella es.. demasiado sensible con todo esto de agradarme.-

-Bueno, ella siempre había sido buena cocinando, pero aprendió a preparar todas estas cosas especialmente para Gray-san.-

-Wendy tiene razón..- comentó Charle. -..pero aún así, ¿no crees que pierde demasiado tiempo preparando cosas que en realidad tú siempre repartes a otras personas?-

Genial. Un gato le estaba recordando lo terrible que era.

-Deberías decírselo. Juvia se esfuerza demasiado por ti, con las palabras correctas, ella seguro lo entenderá.-

-Erza está en lo cierto, no es justo que le mientas de esa manera.-

La ceja del Devil Slayer se arqueó.

-¡¿Podrían dejar de darme consejos mientras todos están devorándose lo que les traje?!-

* * *

Gray Fullbuster se sentía derrotado. Lo había intentando durante dos días y sin embargo, no había podido decirle la verdad a la maga de agua. Juvia Loxar, su novia desde hacían ya dos años se había mudado a su casa cumplidos ya dos meses, y desde entonces había hecho hasta lo impensado para agradar a querido Gray-sama, algo que incluía constantes y descabelladas redecoraciones en el hogar; la limpieza de su habitación que como era de esperarse tenía ropa hasta colgando extrañamente del techo; largas y relajantes secciones de masajes luego de sus misiones, algo de lo cual por supuesto no se quejaba en absoluto y finalmente, desayunos, almuerzos y cenas exageradamente variados, con una lista casi infinita de platos y postres a seleccionar.

En días de semana, esto afortunadamente no se aplicaba a su almuerzo y cena, dado que habitualmente se los pasaban en el Gremio o en alguna misión, aunque por supuesto existían los días en los que Juvia insistía en prepararle algún bento especial. Pero los bentos no eran el problema, tampoco los almuerzos o cenas que disfrutaban en su pequeña casa, estaban bien en realidad, Juvia era una excelente cocinera después de todo, pero los desayunos, los desayunos eran para Gray algo muy diferente.

La maga de agua había descubierto que las mañanas eran algo difícil de afrontar para el alquimista de hielo. No le agradaba madrugar, sobretodo no desde que su novia se había mudado con él y algunas de sus noches no resultaban precisamente de sueño, algo de lo que nuevamente, no se quejaba en absoluto. La chica había encontrado gracias a la ayuda de Levy, grandes amigas desde que la última se volvió la novia del Dragon Slayer de Hierro, lo que creían la solución los malos humores de Gray, un gran y especial desayuno.

No negaría la veracidad de esa teoría, con anterioridad un buen desayuno habría resultado de gran ayuda antes de partir para sus misiones, pero había algo más en esa teoría, algo con lo que estaba en particular desacuerdo.. la innecesaria cantidad de alimentos dulces en él. Algunos científicos según Levy, aseguran que el azúcar tiene un efecto particularmente positivo en el humor de los seres humanos, sin embargo, eso no se aplicaba a Gray Fullbuster. No le agradaban los alimentos dulces, al menos no en tan enfermiza cantidad y lo peor de todo, es que no sabía como hacérselo saber a su novia sin herir sus sentimientos.

Pero hoy lo lograría. Era fin de semana, los dos estarían juntos, solos todo el día en su hogar.

Había considerado preparar él su desayuno, algo que pudiera demostrarle a su novia que una alimentación más modesta, más café y menos pasteles, rosquillas y extrañas figuras hechas en fruta, podría ser una buena idea también, pero recordó por experiencias pasadas, que servirle café a una chica hiperactiva como Juvia, jamás, jamás era una buena idea.

-¿Desea Gray-sama algo especial para desayunar? Juvia podría preparar cupcakes de frambuesas, o algún pastel de chocolate.. ¿quizá algunos brownies con helado?- cuestionaba la chica mientras llevaba lo que parecía ser una rebanada de pastel a su boca.

_Deliciosas, todas opciones deliciosas, para una tarde ocasional, para un postre. No para su desayuno, no todas ellas de una vez.-_

-Juvia..-

La chica lo miró.

-¿No crees que por hoy, podríamos desayunar algo.. diferente? Quizá unos huevos revueltos.. o algo así.-

-Pero Levy-san dijo que debía ser algo dulce.. de lo contrario el mal humor de Gray-sama..-

-Mi humor está perfecto hoy.- sonrió.

-Pero podría volver, de seguro Gray-sama se enfadará por alguna cosa que diga Juvia y se ponga de mal humor..-

-¡Oi, tampoco soy un ogro!-

-¿Lo ve? Ese es el mal humor.-

-¿Qué? ¡Juvia estás siendo paranoica!-

-Gray-sama está enfadado con Juvia..-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Juvia deja de tonterías, ¡solo deseo desayunar algo diferente hoy! Quizá solo deberíamos ir a desayunar a algún lugar.-

-¿Desayunar fuera?- cuestionó. -¡Juvia lo sabía! ¡A Gray-sama no le gusta la comida de Juvia!- comenzó a llorar.

Gray no tenía idea de como habían llegado a esto.

-¡No! ¡Nunca dije eso! ¡Tan solo no me agrada que todas las mañanas me prepares tantas cosas dulces! ¡No me agradan las cosas dulces!-

Juvia hizo silencio. Nunca había considerado eso.

-¿A Gray-sama no le agradan las cosas dulces?-

-Bueno.. no realmente, en determinadas ocasiones, a veces.. es decir, son deliciosas todas las cosas que preparas, pero en menor medida, no es algo que..-

-Gray-sama, Juvia entiende. También se disculpa por no haberlo considerado.-

-No, no te preocupes, me lo preguntaste muchas veces, yo fui quien no te lo dijo, no quería que te angustiaras.-

-Gray-sama es muy considerado..- se acercó y besó lentamente sus labios.

_Dulce.. pero no tanto. Ligeramente ácido también. Delicioso._

-Juvia intentará prepa..-

No terminó su oración cuando fue sorprendida por otro beso por parte del mago de hielo.

-¿Qué es?- le cuestionó el chico al separarse.

-Juvia no entiende..-

-Ese sabor.. en tus labios, es dulce pero..no demasiado, es como.. ¡limón!, si, eso, es limón.- comentó el chico.

La maga llevo su mano inconscientemente a sus labios y lo recordó.

-Si, eso es.. Gajeel-kun le obsequió un pastel anoche a Juvia por ayudarlo con el obsequio de Levy-san, Juvia iba a ofrecerle una rebanada a Gray-sama pero a Gray-sama no le agradan..-

Gray volvió a besarla.

-No, está bien, creo que podría querer un poco.-

La chica sonrió, una mirada maliciosa en sus ojos.

-¿Gray-sama habla del pastel o de Juvia?-

El cabello de Erza no era nada en comparación al rostro del joven. La chica rió.

-No sea tonto Gray-sama, Juvia sabe que habla del pastel.- acercó sus labios para un último beso.

El chico sonrió.

-En realidad, creo que podría considerar ambos.-


End file.
